


Your Name

by fatrock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'bout Noya sounding like a hillbilly, 1st years won't appear until the end, BC I HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE YETTT, Before the events of Haikyuu, Body Swap AU, Dadichi, END THE WAITING, GIVE ME A BREAK STOP NOW, I JUST WANT TO SEE IT NOW, I don't want to suffer until march, I might've made it suspenseful oops, I want to hear Noya with a dialect so badly, Kimi no na wa with a happier ending, Kiyoko wearing a maid outfit, M/M, Maid Cafe, More of own interpretation, NOW IT'S APRIL TFW AMERICA, Noya with a dialect, OOC, OR WHEN YOU BREAK ANY OF THE SONGS FROM THE ALBUM, Of all my pride and sin, Slow Burn, Some of the things maybe incorrect, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Spoilers, TanaNoya/NoyaTana if you squint, Tbh the whole fic itself is a messed up AU, Timelines, When you listen to zenzenzense on repeat and break YT, anywho, but it still covers all three, coffee shop AU, foils, idk how to really explain it all, kimi no na wa, lotsa stuff, ok a lot of things are incorrect, so now it's not really following the movie, sugamom, tags will keep adding on, which i still haven't seen, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: The sun moves rises from East to West. The moon rises from West to East on rare occasions.Noya and Asashi never meet except in dreams. Don't trust the word "Never".
Aka
 that coffee shop, soulmate and body swap AU no one asked for





	1. Prologue

The sun moves rises from East to West. The moon rises from West to East on rare occasions.

Tonight would be one of those nights, accompanied by shooting stars and a once in a life time comet. Or so that's what Noshinoya Yuu was told. He hadn't seen one in his 14 years. 

Azumane Asahi had supposedly seen the once in a life time comet, but he hadn't been born. He was only in the womb. His parents had taken a vacation in France for their honeymoon. 

_________________

"Hey, Ma wha' do ya say we make mochi!," Noya bounced around excited about the upcoming weeks 

"That'll be a good idea! Now 'urry on or ya'll be late for school."

"Ahh! I almos' forgot!," Noya ran off to school," the firs' day an' all!!!" 

The small boy wasn't all that excited about school but he surely didn't want to start off with a bad reputation as a 3rd year in Junior High. The first year he had been late from saving some crows, the second year he was late because he helped the grandma next door. 

"Hey, Noya!," His friend Tanaka waved

"Hiya Ryuu!," They highfived each other 

"Have you figured out where you're going to go for high school?," The latter had long dropped his dialect 

"Nah, it's too early ta decide... Ryuu, I miss hearin' ya speak in our region dialect."

"I guess this one time is fine... Ya gotta pay me back later okay!"

"Okayyyyy~!," Noya ran ahead _______________

"I'm off!," Asahi yelled to his parents who worked in the house

"Just on time!," Suga smiled with Daichi next to him

"Do you know what you'll do this year?," Daichi asked

"Look for a club to join obviously...," He replied with slight distaste in his voice

"As long as you can explain that your not a thug or anything...," Suga was trying not to laugh

"G-Good luck!," Suga was dying

"Thanks?," Asahi shrugged

______________

"UWAA!," Noya stretched out in class

It was now lunch break, an hour of whatever they wanted. He wasn't in the same room as Tanaka but maybe he'd visit if he remembered where he was. So far nothing bad happened, so far...

"I hope Tanaka visits~ I hope he brings Garigari-kun~," He said to himself in a sing-song voice before something cold was put on his back," GYAAH!"

"Ya Noya! Guess what I got!," Tanaka smiled

"GARIGARI-KUN SODA FLAVOR!!!?," Noya reverted to a child state

"Yup!"

"YAY!"

The two began to talk about how their classes, teachers and classmates had been so far. Tanaka had it worse, he had the same teacher three times in a row. Noya's was a new teacher, who wasn't now from the area, so some students would play around with the dialect barriers. 

_____________

Suga, Daichi and Asahi were  looking around at the club booths that were still open around lunch time.

"There doesn't appear to be a vollyball club booth...," Daichi frowned 

"Didn't you hear?," Suga said," They said for the volleyball club you have to go to the gymnasium... I guess they're embarrassed to put a booth after losing their title as a powerhouse team..."

"Then why don't we check after school?," Asahi scratched his head ," and get some yakisoba before we go back to class?"

The three agreed on yakisoba.

_____________

"Maaaan! Today was jus'a han'ful!," Nota sighed to himself 

Tanaka's house was closer to the school.

"I'm home!," Noya said to his mom 

"Welcome back! How was school?," She replied while smashing some rice

"It was fine an' all...!" 

"Wanna come help me poun' the mochi?"

"Sure!," Noya ran into the kitchen, "Hey ma, I've bee' thinkin'...I don' really like it ou' 'ere, even though it's nice an' all... I've jus' come to dislike it..."

"Wha' are ya sayin'? Livin' 'ere is our pride an' joy! Of course, all the youn' ones wan' ta leave places like 'ere... Flyin' away like birds..."

"I knew ma'd be sad but I really would like ta move to a bigger town!"

"I'll thin' 'bout it since ya a third year an' all...

"Really ma? Thanks!"

"Now let's get back ta makin' mochi!"

"Okay!"

________________

The trio of first years planned on going to the volleyball club together but Asahi's part-time job came up.

"I forgot to tell you guys! I signed up for a part-time job and got accepted... I'll see if I can flex the hours!," Asahi apologized

"It's fine! There'll be pleanty of other chances!," Suga patted his back 

"We can try again tomorrow!," Daichi gave him a thumbs up 

"Then, I'm off!," Asahi waved 

Asahi wasn't bored of city life, while it had its ups and downs, he was glad to have moved here. Karasuno never failed to amaze him. He opened the door to the coffee shop he worked at.

"Ossu!," Asahi entered the coffee shop 

"This isn't a volleyball court... Don't go "Ossu-ing" around...," Ennoshita his co-worker sighed 

"Os- Ok!," He went to put his apron on 

"So how's Karasuno? I'm thinking going there next year!," Ennoshita smiled 

"It's not bad! If I make the team I'll have to see about my hours here..."

"Good luck!," Ennoshita pats him before going to bust a table 

Working at the Coffee shop wasn't so bad. He managed to flex his hours incase he got on the volleyball team. Plus, his co-workers were supportive of his choice. 

___________________

Noya stood outside on his balcony. He sighed, he really wanted to go to a new town now. He watched the sun set and watched the moon rise. The weather forecast in the area said that the star showers would start tonight. He begged his mom to stay up to see the shower begin. Slowly, one by one small streaks in the sky began flying across the sky. 

"So this is a star shower...!," his breath was taken away

He had been so captivated by them he forgotten to make a wish.

"Ah, right! I gotta wish!," he tightly gripped the wooden railing of the balcony," IN MY NEXT LIFE PLEASE MAKE ME LIVE IN THE BIG CITYYYYYYYY!" 

"NOYA, GO TA BED!," His mom shouted from her room 

He chuckled in embarrassement as he tucked himself into his futon.

'I hope it comes true.,' He smiled to himself before shutting his eyes

____________

Asahi stood on the balcony of his room. He had heard of wishes being made on stars, he never gave it a try himself, and he gazed as they decorated the night sky.

"Maybe I should make a wish this one time?," He muttered to himself before unconsciously putting his hands together, " I wish that I meet a certain someone!" 

He took a moment to register what he just said, a "certain someone"? Was he going crazy? The thought of love or soulmate things never really crossed his mind before. He went to bed without thinking any further. A little wish wouldn't hurt him right?

___________

The next morning would prove if their wishes came true.


	2. Swapped

Noya awoke to the unfamiliar sound of ringing? At first he thought it was his phone, but his phone didn't have that simple ringtone. Attempting to hit the source of the ringing he hit his hand on the night stand and fell of the bed. Wait, fell off?

"Huh? Did I get bigger?," He picked himself up," Rather, did everything else get bigger?"

He tiredly walked over to the mirror before pausing in front. He was taller and had hair that went down to his shoulders,"Eh... EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

He had to be dreaming right? There's no way this could've happened overnight. He begun to pinch and slap his face just in case.

'If I'm in this sorta body then that'll mean tha' I'm livin' in the big city?!,' He rushed over to the balcony to see Karasuno,'S-SO COOL!'

____________________________________

Asahi didn't know what to think when he saw he was in the body of a child? Then again this "child" was a third year in Junior High. Everything seemed surreal, the calm atmosphere, the smell of the fields, he was getting carried away. 

'If I'm in the country, then who's in my body?!,' He panicked,'What if it's a girl?! If it was a girl I wouldn't be in a boy's body...'

"YU! YA'LL GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAI'!," A familiar yet alien voice yelled from downstairs

'Oh no...,' Asahi wanted to die,'Don't tell me this person doesn't speak without a dialect.'

"COMIN' MA! I'LL BE DOW' INNA MOMEN'!," That answered his fears

_______________________________________

Noya had left after a real hearty meal as they say back in his village.

He was surprised to see his "friends" waiting outside,'Remind's me of Tanaka.'

"You're out a bit later today.," The white or was it gray head waved as the three began to walk 

"I was half asleep after studyin-g last night.," Pronunciation was going to kill him and he winced a bit at it's alienation 

"Studying?," Daichi looked over," I didn't think you'd take our small test that seriously."

'Eh? I forgo' I was studyin' last nigh' back home, I'm not at home...,' Noya looked away embarrassed

"Your hand, it's swollen are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine!"

"You must really want to join the team like us if you practiced to the point your hand got swollen, don't overexert yourself!," Suga pulled some bandages out of his sport bag

"T-Thanks, I'll be more careful next time...," Noya was panicking inside

__________________________________________

"Yo Noya!," Tanaka hit the shorter on the back strongly

"GAH!," Asahi could almost feel his breakfast coming back up 

"Sorry, sorry!," At least this person's friend spoke without an accent

"It's fine, jus' give me a warnin' nex' time!" 

"Ok. Hey, are you going to join the volleyball team again?"

"Of cours' I am!," At least volleyball could keep him sane 

"I can't wait to see your saves again!"

'This person plays libero... I don't know how to play libero only wing spiker...,' Asahi could feel his stomach sink in

"Are you ok?"

"I thin' I forgo' my notebook at home...," Was the only excuse that came from his mouth for now 

"You said you have a test today...,"

"Ye..." 

"Good luck!"

Thanks... I'll nee' it...," Tanaka did his Buddha pose

'Stop it with the buddah pose!'

______________________________________

Noya was impatient the whole day, since he saw the school entrance that said, "KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL", he wanted to see how Karasuno's volleyball was.

'I can't wai'!!!,' Noya tried to keep his composure after learning that Asahi was a calm person contrast to his storm

Then he remembered, Asahi is a wing spiker not the libero, so he concluded about the way Suga and Daichi had spoken about his plays. How was he going to work this out... With luck maybe he'd get on the cleaning crew and his friends wouldn't notice that something was off...

The bell chimed for lunch.

He was rummaging around "his" school bag and found the latter's notebook.

'Maybe I shoul' leave a message in 'ere...,' Without thinking he wrote, "I don't kno' if ya readin' this but I became ya inna dream or somethin'."

Noya still couldn't believe that he was in Karasuno High School as someone named Asahi who was going to try for the volleyball team as the ace. It got him excited.

__________________________

Contrast to what he told his buddah pose friend, so he decided to call him that, he didn't forget his notebook. 

During lunch he tried to take in everything he knew so far;

1) He's in the body of a Junior High student

2) They're called Noya or Yu.

3) They speak a regional dialect

4) So does this person

5) The school is Chidorima Junior High, a powerhouse school

6) They play volleyball but the position of libero

He sighed, all this thinking made his head hurt. Maybe he should just write something down rather than think. He opened the notebook to a random page and wrote,"Whoever you are, we changed bodies as if it's a dream."

__________________________________________________

Noya was with Suga and Daichi after school to try out for the team. He wasn't paying attention when they introduced themselves to the third years, he was slightly distracted by the large scale of the gym. 

"Azumane Asahi from Seikoudai Junior High!," He bowed," Nice ta-o meet-ch-you!!"

'I went and done it... They'll fin' out that it's not him!,' Noya put his head down in embarrassment 

"Haha... We have some interesting first years!," The third year captain, Hidemi Tashiro laughed,"I think we'll get along nicely..."

Noya let out a breath of relief. Somehow luck might be on his side. The three of them had been put on cleaning duty so they could watch their senpai's practice for a while.

"Um!," He saw Daichi approach one of the third years," Y-You're Kurosawa Hiroki right? I saw you play as WS and that's why I came here! T-Too think that we're on the same team and all!"

"Daichi has a thing for his role-models.," Suga snickered 

"Dealing with people can be tough, but kindness alone isn't going to cut it.," The senior left without saying anything else

"Daichi's shaken up.," Suga went to go talk with him

"Um... Hello?," Noya felt ignored

"That's all for today! Pack up and go home! Don't forget next week!," Tashiro announced playing with the gym keys

_______________________________________

Asahi saw a scene of nostalgia, it was him watching over the new first years as they tried to hit and receive the balls served at them.  

"I guess there's a decent amount of players this year...," Tanaka mumbled seriously 

"Ye, mos' of us are still upperclassme' so it shoul' be fine if we don't get many players this yea' righ'?," He thought logically 

"Leaving it to the senpai huh...," Tanaka whistled as a receive, " There's some promising ones..."

________________________

After practice Noya went to work by himself, he declined Suga and Daichi's offer to go to WacDonald's. 

"Hey!," Ennoshita had arrived just a moment earlier

"Hi.," He went to put his apron on

To Noya working at a coffee shop was strange but he had experience with business service when he helped the kind grandma during the summer run her sweet shop. 

"I'm still surprised you took this shift."

"Why? This is the only shift that doesn't bump with volleyball and school..."

"I was just told it's the busiest."

"Busy, hm? Leave it to me!"

"Don't tell me you looked up how to work at a cafe last night?," Ennoshita never met a hard working person like Asahi till now

"Hm? Nah, I'm going with the flow.," Noya smiled,"Tired from cleaning crew."

"Oh, okay.," Ennoshita sighed in relief 

The door bell chimed

"I'll get it!," Noya went over,"Welcome to Karasuno Cafe, how many will it be?"

"One, please.," The girl looked familiar

"Right this way.," It hit Noya this girl was in his class 

"Thank you."

"Here's the menu, please take your time."

"Ok."

"Y-you handled that well...," Ennoshita didn't know if it was his imagination but he saw sparkles around Asahi," Are you sure you didn't look it up last night?"

"I'm sure.," Noya chuckled

The rest of the shift went by nice and quietly. Working at a coffee shop wasn't so bad. 

________________________________________

When the two got home they both fell asleep for a quick nap and woke up back in their own bodies. 

"I'm back!," They both exclaimed

_______________________________________

"Ya were ou' like a candel. It's almost time for dinner!," Noya's mom smiled, "I put a little somethin' specia' for desser'!"

"Is it mochi?!," Noya bounced back up 

"Ya'll see.," She left 

"Ah... Before I forget...," He reached for his notebook, "Maybe the other person wrote somethin' in 'ere!"

He saw the note that Asahi had written, "Whoever you are, we changed bodies as if it's a dream."

Noya decided to write back," It's not a dream, it mus' be fate!"

________________________________

After waking up back in his own body, his phone had been attacked with text messages from Suga and Daichi asking if he was still up or something. It became incoherent after sometime. 

While Asahi decided to do his homework, he saw a small note, "I don't kno' if ya readin' this but I became ya inna dream or somethin'."

"It could be a flux...," Asahi felt tempted to write back

Write back he did," If we are, then this isn't a dream! It's something beyond our imaginations!"

_______________________________

The next day it happened again. 

"It's not a dream.... It's not a dream...,"They both said bewildered,"WE'RE REALLY SWITCHING PLACES!"


	3. Day 2: How to work things out

Noya and Asahi went over to their respective mirrors to make sure once more.

"This seems too real...," Noya said pulling his cheek again 

"No joke...," Asahi whispered

They both glanced at their clocks.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!," They both rushed out of their houses

"Good morni- NOYA!," Tanaka rushed to catch up to the smaller boy

"WAIT UP!," Noya ran to catch up to Suga and Daichi

They both made it on time somehow.

_________________________

During break Noya was invited to eat on the roof with Suga and Daichi.

"So... Have you heard?," Suga sat down by Noya's side

"Heard?," Noya caught his hand shaking slightly 

"Apparently, the volleyball team is already looking for a new manager... The current one seem's really irresponsible doesn't he?," Daichi sat on the other side 

"No. I didn't...," They haven't found out yet, good,"Do you guys have someone in mind?"

"I heard there was a girl who was interested but I can't remember her name..."

"Don't worry. We should maybe worry about this until after our senpai leave.," Suga smiled

"Good idea."

The rest of the break was talking about how their classes were and other random school related things that Noya couldn't keep pace with. 

____________________ 

Asahi on the other hand wasn't given any peace. During break his teacher wanted to talk to him about choosing a high school and was concerned about his falling grades. Tanaka later came to bug him about the school choosing. 

'Is this kid given any peace?!,' Asahi wasn't able to keep up with the fast conversation,' How does he manage?!' 

"Oi, are ya listening????," Tanaka put Asahi in a headlock 

"I am!!!," He was strong maybe a wing spiker?

"I give in Ryu!!! Give, Give!!!"

"And for that you have to buy me melonpan the whole next week~," Tanaka snickered

"Ah, ok...," A few melopans couldn't hurt, right? 

"Noya, I thought you'd say something to do with payback.... and gari gari-kun...," Tanaka frowned at the bland response 

"Ah! OF COURS' YA GONNA HAFTA BUY ME GARI GARI KUN!," Was he too loud or not loud enough 

"HAHA, THERES THE NOYA I KNOW, YOU BECAME SO CONCERNED BEFORE I WAS WORRIED!" 

Asahi decided he'd never understand how this "Noya" person acts. At least he wasn't found out, yet. 

___________________________ 

Noya checked into the coffee shop. He got there earlier than usual. Daichi had given him some papers, against Suga's will, on their manager hunt. The candidate's name was Kiyoko and there was a picture. 

"She's the customer that I saw yesterday...," Noya breathed excitedly 

The doorbell rang.

"Welcome to the Crow's Nest!," He bowed," Table for one as usual?" 

"Yes, please!," Kiyoko smiled

Noya felt his chest flutter,"R-Right this way."

"Thank you."

'Wow! Are all the girls in the big city this pretty?,' Noya's heart was pounding so fast 

The next customer walked in before Kiyoko was done looking at the menu. 

"How many will you be? Okay, I understand, please come this way!" 

"Excuse me, I've chosen my order!," Kiyoko was glowing and Noya's dialect almost slipped out

"I'll be righ-t over!," Noya settled the customer down

"I'd like a Mocacchino please." 

"Understood!," Noya hurried back behind the counter the make the sweetly caffeinated drink

After that, the shift gradually grew slower and slower. It was perfect for Noya. He wouldn't mind spending all day looking at Kiyoko. She'd make a great manager, he decided. Eventually, it became closing time and the remaining customers emptied out the small nest like coffee shop. 

Maybe tomorrow he'd muster more courage to talk to her. That sounded nice. He began to whistle as he walked home. 

_______________________

Like the day before they woke up after having taken a nap. Their responses in their notes still surprised them.

"Wha' if we wrote with pen on our arms or somethin'?," Noya scribbled

"How about exchanging phone numbers?," Asahi wrote, "It'd be easier to keep track."

Asahi wrote down his number anyways. Noya wrote "hello" on his arm. 

____________________

Elsewhere the future parents were texting each other. 

Sugar// Hey Daichi 

DaiIchi// What's up? 

Sugar// I've been wondering...

DaiIchi// Shoot away 

Sugar// Have you noticed Asahi being any different?

DaiIchi// No? He seems fine...

Sugar// He seems a bit tense around us, even though we've been friends since middle school

DaiIchi: Hm... Should I pay more attention?

Sugar// If you want, unless I'm going 

crazy

DaiIchi// No way you'd go crazy 

Sugar// :) 

DaiIchi// ... 

Sugar// Can't you just play along 

DaiIchi// ;) 

Sugar// OMG DAICHI I WAS JOKING 

Sugar// Daichi? DAICHI??? D A I C H I? ? 

Daichi chuckled to himself as he continued to see Suga panic like the cute idiot that he was.

DaiIchi// Sorry, I was trying not to die 

Suga//....

DaiIchi// Suga.... SUGA?? 

Suga closed his phone," If I could only tell you my true feelings..."

DaiIchi// I, I guess you went to sleep? 

DaiIchi// Good night

Daichi sighed as he looked at Suga's :) , "Can I really do it?" 

If time only could stop for them.


	4. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messaging between Asahi and Noya. The night of the last chapter.

Noya woke up to Asahi's phone number in his phone and Asahi woke up to Noya's "Hi" on his wrist.

Noya sent a message to Asahi. Asahi came up as West.

E// who are ya-ou

He didn't expect a fast response.

W// I'm Asahi... and ya-ou?

Asahi received Noya message and Noya came up as East. 

E// The one I keep changin' wit'? Sorry it's a bad habit of mine.

'Of recent.' Noya thought.

W// Yes... Are you the one who wrote "Hi" on me. Ah, it's fine.

E// lolol ye

W// Your friend doesn't seem bad.

E// Same to you...

W// So you've meet Sugamom and Dadchi.

E// Wha' did ya jus' call 'em? I think imma dyin'

W// AHH DONT DIE!

E// Sorry, sorry! Tha' wa' jus' sudden!

W// I must've left autocorrect on... They're going to kill me if they find out I told someone....

E// Huh?

W// I-It's nothing!

E// Are ya stutterin'? It's kinda cute.

Asahi wanted to die, it had only been three days that they've kept switching and he fell in love with Noya's dialect, just reading too was too cute!

E// Asahi, are ya still alive??

W// yeah, I'm here!

E// So I've been thinkin'... we shoul' se' limits to how much we change our lives...

W// As in?

E// Doin' somethin' tha' neither one woul' do. An' things we can do.

W// Why DONT we also write this down so we don't forget

E// Okayyyy

A list came in for both of them

E// -No acting timid

-No rejecting Gari Gari Kun

-Try to get the flow of things but don't get too smart

-Act loud

-Get angry over mentioning of short height

-Play along with Ryuu

Asahi shuddered at the headlock he had been put in.

W// -Don't act too brave

-Act kind, shy and friendly

-Don't make Suga and Daichi suspicious

-Work effectively at the cafe

E// We're really opposite! hmm... whata 'bout talkin' to Kiyoko??

W//yeah. who?

E// uh... righ'... ya were still in my body... the next manager fo' ya school's volleyball team

W// oh... WAIT YOU'RE TAKING MY ROLE IN VOLLEYBALL... if I recall you're libro?

E// ye. EH... ASAHI TOO THEN IF WE DON'T PLAY OUR RESPECTIV' ROLES WE'LL BE FOUN' OU'!

W// Please dont ruin my reputation...

Noya remembered the time he bit his tongue during introductions. It was best not to bring that up.

E// Ok! THEN YA BETTER BE GOOD AT SAVIN' TOO!

W// I'll TRY MY BEST

Asahi was glowing red what was he even writing.

E// Anyway, gotta sleep... its late 'n all. Your friends sai' they're gonna go visita Mai' Cwafee?

W// Do you mean a Maid cafe?

E// YE YE! It was tha'! IT MIGH' SOUND STUPI' BUT IVA NEVER BEEN TO ONE BEFORE!

W// Have fun...

'Even thought we work at one...' Asahi smiled half heartily

E// no problems wit' actin' differently then?

W// I haven't been able to go to any other kind of cafe since I moved here because of my job at the Crow's Nest

E// Roger! Ye I gotta really go, ma's gonna start yellin' !! BYE- Er, Good Night!

W// Bye

Asahi stared at the messages. His chest felt warm. He didn't even know this person but somehow he felt a great deal of comfort just from having texted with them.

Noya blushed as he closed his phone. He never texted a high school student on the phone before. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast as he let out a breathe he never knew he had held in.

Could this be love?


End file.
